heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendulum Press
Pendulum Press was a publishing company most well known for their comic book adaptations of literary classics such as Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, The War of the Worlds, and Moby-Dick. Founded by David OliphantOliphant entry, Who's Who in American Comics Books, 1928–1999. Accessed Jan. 31, 2014. and based in West Haven, the company operated from 1970 to 1994, producing the bulk of their material in the 1970s. A division of Academic Industries, Inc., the company received Title One funds from the U.S. government to produce comics with an educational focus.Fago, Vincent. "Nestor Redondo and the Pendulum Classics," in Arthur Conan Doyle: Rosebud Graphic Classics (Eureka Productions, 2002), pp. 4-6. History Pendulum Illustrated Classics thumb|right|300px|Logo for Pendulum's Now Age Books line In 1970, former Timely Comics editor-in-chief Vincent Fago was hired by Pendulum to produce the Pendulum Now Age Classics series, which were black-and-white paperback adaptations of literary classics. Specifically designed for classroom use, they used typeset instead of hand lettering, vocabulary appropriate for grade levels, and included word lists and questions at the back.Inge, M. Thomas. "Comics," The Mark Twain Encyclopedia. Ed. J. R. LeMaster and James D. Wilson. (New York: Garland, 1993), pp. 168-71. From his studio in Bethel, Fago edited and handled production on the nearly one hundred titles in the series.Kleefeld, Sean. "Vince Fago Post Script," Kleefeld on Comics (May 16, 2008). Adaptations were handled by writers like Otto Binder, Naunerle Farr, Kin Platt, Irwin Shapiro, and Fago's son John Norwood Fago."D’Ann Calhoun Fago: 70 Yrs. of Art," The Herald of Randolph (Sept. 30, 2010). After having difficulty finding American artists to illustrate the comics, Fago turned to Filipino artist Nestor Redondo, who offered to help recruit some of his fellow Filipino comics artists — these artists ended up illustrating almost every comic Pendulum produced. In addition to the work of Redondo, who illustrated more than 20 books in the series, the Pendulum Illustrated Classics featured the artwork of Alex Niño,Arndt, Richard J. "A 2005 Interview with Steve Bissette about Bizarre Adventures!" Enjolrasworld.com: Marvel’s Black & White Horror Magazines Checklist. Accessed May 8, 2013. Gerry Talaoc,Gerry Talaoc at Lambiek's Comiclopedia. Vicatan, Rudy Nebres, Jun Lofamia, Nestor Leonidez, and E. R. Cruz. (Redondo's brothers Virgilio and Frank also illustrated books in the series.) Comics in the series were published from 1973–1980; the series ended with a selection of Shakespeare plays adapted into comics form. Ancillaries and reprints From 1976–1981, Fago produced a multimedia read-along program for the series, called New Matter Sounds. Each packet contained a reading booklet, a student activity booklet, a sound cassette, and an answer key sheet. Some of the packets contained a narrated film strip along with the other materials. Many of the early issues in the Pendulum Illustrated Classics series were reprinted, in color with new covers, in 1976 by Marvel Comics as Marvel Classics Comics.Nestor Redondo entry, Grand Comics Database. Accessed Jan. 29, 2014. In 1984, Pendulum's parent company Academic Industries reprinted a number of the Illustrated Classics (as well as other Pendulum comics) in a smaller format.Kujawa Henry R. "Jules Verne, Part 2," Professor H's Wayback Machine (Sept. 6, 2013). From 1984–1988, Pendulum and the Indian publisher Pai and Company co-published Paico Illustrated Classics, which were reprints of the Pendulum Illustrated Classics translated into various Indian languages (as well as the original English). Paico republished the series in 1998–2000. In 1990–1991, Pendulum itself reprinted a selection of Pendulum Illustrated Classics, now titled Pendulum's Illustrated Stories, in colorized versions with new painted covers. Originally planned to run 72 issues, the company only produced six issues before abandoning the project. In 1994, Pendulum reprinted its 1974 adaptation of The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, colorized in a prestige format comic under the banner of the Phonics Classic Achievement Series. It announced more titles but these were also abandoned when the company closed down. Also in 1994, Lake Illustrated Classics (a division of AGS Secondary) reprinted many of the Pendulum Illustrated Classics under their own banner. Other publications In 1976, to tie in with America's bicentennial, Pendulum published a line of historical comics called the Basic Illustrated History of America. This line was edited by Vince Fago's wife, D'ann Calhoun, and written by Naunerle Farr. In 1978 Pendulum also published a primer on the value of comics as an education tool. In 1978–79, Pendulum published a line of comic book biographies under the series title Pendulum Illustrated Biography Series. The books were flip books — half the book would feature one notable person, and then the reader would flip the book over to read the biography of the other featured notable. In 1979, the company introduced the Pendulum Illustrated Original series, mostly featuring the new superhero Solarman, created by Pendulum founder and president David Oliphant. Solarman was later revived by Marvel Comics in a 1989 series. Pendulum also published a small line of prose books, by authors such as David M. Kennedy, Bertram Wyatt-Brown, and Joseph Payne Brennan, including biographical, sociology, and poetry titles. Titles Comics Pendulum Illustrated Classics Pendulum's Illustrated Stories ; Colorized reprints of the Pendulum Illustrated Classics # Moby-Dick (1990)[http://www.comics.org/issue/740659/ Moby-Dick entry], Grand Comics Database. Accessed Jan. 29, 2014. # Treasure Island (1990) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1990) # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (Mar. 1991) # A Christmas Carol (1991) # A Midsummer Night's Dream (1991) Basic Illustrated History of America ; edited by D'Ann Calhoun with Lawrence Bloch * The New World, 1500-1750 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by E. R. Cruz; part of New Matter Sounds multimedia packet * The Fight for Freedom, 1750–1783 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Virgilio Redondo * The United States Emerges, 1783–1800 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Fred Carrillo * Problems of the New Nation, 1800-1830 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr & Dennis Dostert, and illustrated by Jun Lofamia * Americans Move Westward, 1800-1850 (1977) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Frank Redondo; 16 pp. * Before the Civil War, 1830-1860 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr & Dennis Dostert] and illustrated by E. R. Cruz * The Civil War, 1850-1876 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Nestor Redondo; part of New Matter Sounds multimedia packet * The Industrial Era, 1865-1915 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr & Dennis Dostert, and illustrated by Fred Carrillo * America Becomes a World Power, 1890-1920 (1977) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Resty Ronguillo * The Roaring Twenties and the Great Depression, 1920–1940 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Tony Caravana * World War II, 1940-1945 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by N. E. Phillips * America Today, 1945-1976 (1976) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Nardo Cruz Pendulum Illustrated Biography Series * Houdini/Walt Disney (1978) — written by John Norwood Fago and illustrated by Eufronio Reyes * Abraham Lincoln/Franklin D. Roosevelt (1979) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Nestor Redondo (Lincoln) and Jun Lofamia (Roosevelt) * Babe Ruth/Jackie Robinson (1979) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Tony Caravana (Ruth) and Nardo Cruz (Robinson) * Charles Lindbergh/Amelia Earhart (1979) — written by John Norwood Fago and Naunerle Farr, and illustrated by Vicatan * Elvis Presley/The Beatles (1979) — adapted by Stella Alico and illustrated by E. R. Cruz (Elvis) and Ernie Guanlao (Beatles); the Beatles portion was included as part of Pendulum's High Motivation Reading Series sponsored by Radio ShackThe Beatles entry, Grand Comics Database. Accessed Jan. 30, 2014. * Jim Thorpe/Althea Gibson (1979) — written by John Norwood Fago and illustrated by Frank Redondo * Madame Curie/Albert Einstein (1979) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Nestor Redondo * Thomas Edison/Alexander Graham Bell (1979) — written by Naunerle Farr and illustrated by Gerry Talaoc (Edison) and Angel Trinidad (Bell) * Vince Lombardi/Pelé (1979) — written by John Norwood Fago and illustrated by Tony Caravana (Lombardi) and Nardo Cruz (Pelé) Solarman (1979–1980) * Solarman: The Beginning (1979) — created by David Oliphant and M. Barbara O'Brien; adapted by Linda A. Cadrain * Solarman: At the Earth's Core (1980) — created by Oliphant and O'Brien; adapted by Linda A. Cadrain * Solarman: Day or Nite (1980) — written by David Oliphant and illustrated by Dick Giordano Books * The American People in the Age of Kennedy, by David M. Kennedy (1973) * The American People in the Antebellum South, edited by Bertram Wyatt-Brown (1973) * A Sheaf of Snow Poems, by Joseph Payne Brennan (1973) * The Illustrated Format: an Effective Teaching Tool (1978) See also * Gilberton References External links * * Category:Defunct publishing companies Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:1970 establishments in the United States Category:Companies based in New Haven County